My First Lazytown Short
by SportaBrit1027
Summary: I know it's a little short and stupid, but I just wanted to see if it worked!


Stephanie awoke to the sweet smell of a Saturday's morning breakfast. Quickly, she happily jumped out of bed, and went over to her mirror desk. She brushed her teeth, and then combed her hair. Then, she went over to her closet and took out an outfit for the day. She put on a pink mini skirt, and a striped tank top, like the top of her dress. Then, she put on pink flip-flops, and ran out into the kitchen.

To her surprise, her uncle wasn't home. He wasn't in the kitchen. But on the table, and still cooking, laid a luxurious breakfast, something of which you would get on a really nice cruise. Stephanie was startled when Sportacus flew into the house.

"Good morning, Stephanie!" Sportacus said cheerfully.

"Hi! Where is my uncle? He should be here. He was here last night."

"He had to go somewhere, he just didn't say. He left this note. First, he sent one to me, and then I came down here and decided I was hungry. But I made so much food, and now I don't have anybody to share it with. And…."

Sportacus' voice trailed off, because Stephanie was blankly staring at him. It scared him, really. Sportacus snapped his fingers in her face. Stephanie got back into reality.

"Sorry, Sport. I was trying to remember what he told me last night. I guess I was too tired to remember."

Then, she smiled her cheerful smile and sat down with Sportacus to eat.

There was nothing more excruciating to Robbie's ears, not an elephant, or a plane taking off, then the sound of everyone playing. But this time, he didn't do anything about it. He just sat and played with, or laid with, Knotty and Thumby, his two cats. He couldn't help laugh when he heard Sportacus fall, from being pushed or something. He could hear Stephanie say "Sorry Sportacus! You're on our team then, right?"

"You mean _my_ team?" Stingy protested.

Robbie was laughing so hard, he spilled his chocolate milkshake, or his so called breakfast. "Sportaclumsy is so…..clumsy!" He said to no one in particular. He somehow knew he would have no trouble with Sportacus today.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie shouted. She couldn't watch…..but she had to laugh when the soccer ball hit Sportacus straight in the head. Sportacus came out from his daydream just in time to see the ball hit his foot.

"Sportacus, are you okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking…..I think I better go back to the airship"

Stephanie was going to ask why, but thought better of it. She decided to let Sportacus go and have some time to himself. _He was so cheerful this morning,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder if he's mad at me._

Stephanie got out her diary and wrote a short letter to Sportacus, reminding him that the band they had formed, Stephanie as vocal and some guitars, Sportacus as all of the guitars, Pixel as drums and second guitars, Trixie as a background singer, and they were still forming, too. Stephanie hurriedly sent the note to Sportacus.

Stephanie was relieved to see Sportacus again. She asked him if he was okay, and he replied by saying that he was daydreaming. They decided to pull on the lever to put up the stage.

They were in the middle of a song when Robbie came. He definitely didn't look happy about anything, either. Eventually, he went away without saying anything.

That night, Stephanie's uncle hadn't come home yet, and she started to get very worried. Sportacus had already left. He was probably sound asleep, too. Stephanie most definitely didn't want to bother him. But when twenty, then thirty minutes passed, she decided that just waiting wasn't a great idea. With that thought, she had to interrupt Sportacus.

Stephanie didn't know what to do. She couldn't gat the ladder to come down! Then, she tried the Airmail. Nothing happened, and Stephanie tried one last time to get the ladder down, thus succeeded.

"Sportacus?" she whispered. Sportacus didn't reply. So, Stephanie decided to wake him up.

"Sportacus! Hey, Sportacus, wake up! Please?"

Sportacus rolled over and shot up right away. He stared at Stephanie, with dry tears on her face, and wet ones in her eyes. Sportacus couldn't figure out why she was, and had been, crying.

"What happened?" he quietly asked.

"My uncle hasn't come home yet. I'm scared. What if Robbie tries to get me, or something? I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have bothered you. But I was so scared. Please forgive me, but can I stay here, just for tonight?"

Stephanie was sure that Sportacus thought she was a spoiled girl. And at the age of 15, you'd expect that. But Sportacus didn't. She was still the way she was when she was eight, but acted so mature. Maybe _they_ had grown a little, but her attitude and happiness and face and hair….they were all the same. And that's what Sportacus expected from her. They could be best friends. Although there was an eight year age difference between them, Sportacus truly loved her, and knew that she felt the same way.

"Can I?" Stephanie asked, again.

"Why not?" Sportacus replied.

Stephanie was so happy; she pulled Sportacus in for a great, long kiss. Sportacus was amazed, and kissed back. Both of them knew not to go too far, but it lasted a full twenty seconds.

"Sorry." Stephanie said

In the morning, Stephanie was in her bed. She got up and put on her pink bathing suit, and went out to the kitchen to see her uncle.

"Uncle! I'm going out to go swimming at Bessie's house with the kids! Bye!"

She ran out of the house, and met Sportacus, who was delighted when she asked him to come with her. She also found out a little while before her uncle got home, Sportacus had carried her home. And that was what she loved about him.

When they got to the pool, everyone in Lazytown was there. Sportacus took of his shirt and threw it…somewhere. Stephanie was amazed at his body. He wasn't too skinny, or too fat.

When everyone started leaving, they took the spa to themselves.


End file.
